The emergence of electronic signing has generally demonstrated its convenience. However, current electronic signing solutions may not be secure because they may rely on a transfer of the documents as a whole. Some solutions include getting a signature or signature mark on a portable document format (PDF) document and transferring a signed document to other parties. However, documents which require a signature may have substantially important delivery requirements, which may not be met according to current electronic signing solutions.